


A Small (Child) Problem

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby and Gabriel have to deal, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Crowley, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Castiel, Kid Crowley, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Sam, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, They'll come together, Younger Crowley, Younger Dean, sucks to be them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a witch hunt goes wrong Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley are all turned into kids. Bobby and Gabriel have to take care of them and find a cure at the same time. Easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children Are Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for De-Aging fic's for some reason.  
> Excuse my bad spelling and Grammar please.  
> <3 XD

Bobby, Sam, Cas, Dean, and Crowley were working a job, Crowley was really just making it difficult, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a normal witch hunt, at least until they all walked right into a trap. There was a huge flash of light and everyone was out.  
“Bobby. Bobby….Bobby. Wake up!”  
Bobby sat up with a start and almost rammed into Gabriel. The Archangel smiled, “Nice of you to join me.”  
“Fuck off.” Bobby grumbled as he stood up.  
“And leave you by yourself to deal with the problem? Why I would never dream of such a thing.”  
Bobby rolled his eyes, “Where are the boys?”  
“That’s the problem.” Gabriel motioned to the side of him.  
Bobby looked and almost fainted right there on the spot, the four men that he had come in here with were gone and were replaced by four children in a pile of clothes.  
“Shit.”  
Gabriel nodded and sighed then snapped his fingers transporting everyone to the bunker.  
They started at the small boys and the boys stared back. Castiel looked around four with his small amount of baby chubbiness but not much, messy black hair, blue eyes, and the most surprising thing of all, black wings on his back.  
Crowley couldn’t have been more than two with all his natural cute baby chubbiness, big brown eyes, red tail, and two small red horns sticking out of his brown hair, he was quite adorable.  
Sammy looked about four or five with pretty much all baby fat gone, he still had the big brown puppy dog eyes, and his shaggy brown hair.  
Dean looked like he was two or three, freckles littering his body, sparkling green eyes, and the natural baby chubbiness like Crowley. Frankly they were all very adorable children, until everything went to hell at least.  
Crowley crawled over to Cas and grabbed a fistful of Cas’ feathers, with a smile and a look of total awe on his face. Cas yanked his wing away knocking Dean, who was right behind him, down with a thud. Crowley’s eyes watered as he began to cry loudly and sat down on the floor. Dean, who looked very hurt at being knocked down by Cas, also began to sob loudly as big fat tears rolled down his face. Sam was obviously not pleased by this because he marched right over to Cas and pushed the boy, Cas turned and pushed him right back and soon both boys were rolling around on the floor fighting with each other.  
Bobby exchanged a look with Gabriel and the two went and separated the two, placing them in their own corners.  
Crowley looked up sadly at Bobby as he sucked on the tip of his tail, the old hunter’s heart, unwillingly, melted at the sight. He sighed and picked up the small boy, Crowley grabbed his shirt as tears streamed down his face, Bobby rubbed small circles on his back in an attempt to comfort the child. Crowley nuzzled into his chest and sighed contently.  
Gabriel looked down at Dean and sighed as he picked him up and, like Crowley, Dean grabbed his shirt. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, Gabriel gently pulled Dean’s thumb feeling like a world class jerk when the boy let out a pitiful whimper.  
Gabriel sat on the couch and wrapped a wing around Dean like he did when he was raising Castiel. Dean let out a shaky sigh and nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck, he grabbed one of Gabriel’s feathers and stuck that in his mouth instead.  
Bobby walked over to Gabriel, “I’m going shopping for the kids, no sense in them wandering around nude the whole time they’re like this. I’ll get everything else while I’m at it.”  
Gabriel nodded and Bobby handed Crowley over to him, Crowley looked like he was about to cry again but Gabriel wrapped his other wing around him. Crowley’s eyes got big as he carefully grabbed a handful of feathers. Crowley glanced at Dean who was still crying and offered him his tail, Dean shook his head but tried to move closer to the other boy. Gabriel adjusted the two of them so they were in the middle of his chest. Crowley put his arm around Dean and the boy leaned into his friend and nuzzled into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel offered the two of them a feather which they sleepily took and stuck into their mouths.  
“Dean-o what’s the matter?” Gabriel asked quietly when the boys silent tears didn’t stop flowing.  
“He’s upset cause Cas pushed him down!” Sam shouted from his corner.  
“I did not!” Cas shouted defensively.  
“Did too!”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!”  
“DID NOT!”  
“DID TOO!”  
“Boys! That is enough!” Gabriel snapped, “Sam, Cas’ wing accidently knocked Dean down when he yanked it away from Crowley. Cas, you did accidently knock Dean to the ground. Both of you fought each other and that was bad. Nose in the corner and I don’t want to hear a word out of either of you two until I call you out of the corner. Understand?”  
They both nodded and quietly faced the corner again. Gabriel sighed and looked down at the two boys on his lap. Crowley was fast asleep while Dean had pushed himself as far as he could into Gabriel like he was trying to disappear. Gabriel absentmindedly pressed a kiss to Dean’s head and rubbed small circles on his back,  
“You’re okay Dean, I’m right here. You’re alright baby boy.”  
Dean gave a small nod and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Gabriel looked at the boys in the corner,  
“Sam. Cas. Come here.”  
The boys shuffled over and stopped in front of him, heads hung low, “Look at me.”  
The two looked up, “Fighting isn’t tolerated, Castiel you know better, as do you Sam. How old are you two?”  
He had asked the question like he already knew and just wanted the boys to speak when in reality, he had no clue.  
“I’m four.” Sam stated proudly.  
Cas nodded, “Me too.”  
Gabriel nodded, “That’s right, now how old are Dean and Crowley?”  
“Crowley’s two and a half and Dean just turned three.” Sam stated proudly again.  
Gabriel nodded again, “That’s right, they’re both still just babies. You two are supposed to set a good example for them. Both of them look up to you and you need to treat them carefully, they’re not as though as you yet. Now Castiel already knows there are consequences but Sam you don’t. Next time you two fight like that there will be consequences and I can promise you two will not like it. Understand?”  
The boys nodded sadly, Gabriel sighed, he’d been doing that a lot today, and opened his wings.  
Sam climbed up on his left next to Crowley and Cas climbed up on his right next to Dean. Both boys woke up at the movement and loss of feathers, Crowley smiled sleepily at Sam. Sam picked up the boy and sat in Gabriel’s lap then placed Crowley in his then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and tucked his head under Gabriel’s chin. Gabriel re-wrapped his wing around the two and offered Crowley a feather again, which he happily took. Crowley, feeling very safe and happy, sighed contently and fell back asleep.  
Dean looked at Cas sadly making the older boy want to cry, grabbing Dean and sitting on Gabriel’s lap Cas wrapped both his arms and wings around Dean and put his nose in the boys hair,  
“mh-sorry Dean.” He mumbled quietly.  
Dean smiled sleepily and snuggled up against his friend. Gabriel wrapped his right wing around the two and, like Crowley, Dean happily accepted one of the feathers and sighed contently before falling asleep.  
All four boys were soon asleep on Gabriel’s lap, which he honeslty did not think could fit so many kids. He smiled to himself, this didn’t seem hard at all, in fact it was pretty easy. The boys were easy to handle and hey listened well, how hard could this really be?  
He would soon find out though that it would be very, very, very, hard and tiring very soon.


	2. Children care for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I left my notebook somewhere and have yet to find it, but I did promise I would update and so I shall.

Somehow Gabriel had managed to send Bobby a text with the ages of everyone without disturbing anyone. The boys were still asleep but so were his legs, he didn’t move them though just in case it woke the kids up. The last thing he wanted was for the boys to be wandering around in an area with weapons all over the place. Not to mention he didn’t actually have anything for the kids yet either. He could always give them a bath he supposed, not that he wanted to but it was going to happen sooner or later. He sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, at least Sam and Castiel wouldn’t be trouble right? It had been so long since he had raised Castiel that he couldn’t really remember children behavior, somethings though had seemed to be coming naturally to him though. Bobby seemed to have the same thing so between the two of them, everything should run pretty smoothly. 

An hour later Bobby walked in with about, eight bags in his hands, he set them on the ground in the middle of the room, 

“There’s more in the trunk, I’ll be back.”  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and whatever else Bobby had gotten was out of the trunk and in the middle of the floor with everything Bobby had brought in himself.

Bobby grunted, “How long have they been out?”

“Since about, twenty minutes after you left.”

Bobby nodded, “I’m going to go and baby proof the house.”

“Where do the bags go?”

Bobby held up four of them, “Kitchen.”  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bags moved themselves, Bobby held up three more bags,

“Bathroom.”  
Snap.  
Bobby left and started to hide the weapons, he came back ten minutes later,

“I say we keep them all in one room, all of them sleeping in one room just sounds easier on us.”

Gabriel nodded, “What room do you want those in?” He motioned towards the boxes.

“There’s one empty room that the boys haven’t decided what to do with yet, we’ll use that one.”  
Gabriel snapped his fingers three times, Bobby frowned at him, 

“Once to move them into the room, another to unpack and set up, and one more to get rid of the boxes.”

“Ah.” 

Crowley stirred and opened his eyes slowly, when he saw Bobby he smiled and reached out towards him, Bobby walked over and picked him up. Crowley snuggled up to him and fell back asleep,  
“That spell must’ve worn them out. I’m going to go ahead a put a dipper on this one, it’s a miracle he hasn’t already made a mess.”  
Bobby grabbed one of the three bags that were left and walked over to the couch; he set the bag down in front of it and carefully laid Crowley down onto the couch. He dug out a package of dippers and carefully lifted Crowley up and slipped one underneath him, 

“Shit.”

“What?”

“The tail.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a small slit appeared on the back of the dipper, big enough for the tail but small enough to keep everything else in. Bobby slid the tail in and latched up the dipper. He reached in another bag and pulled out a black and red footsie pajama with a hole already in place for Crowley’s tail, he slowly dressed Crowley without disturbing the small child. He picked up Dean and did the same thing with him as he did with Crowley, he started dressing him in a light blue footsie pajama but about half way through Dean woke up. He started crying loudly, Bobby finished dressing him but before he could do anything to calm the boy down Crowley woke up and started crying too. Bobby and Gabriel started to panic; Bobby handed Dean to Gabriel and then held Crowley. Almost immediately the crying stopped and they let out a sigh of relief, until they noticed Sam and Castiel were gone. They luckily hadn’t gone far, both boys had dug into the bags and had dressed themselves, Castiel had chosen the Batman pajamas while Sam had chosen the Superman one’s. Gabriel stood up now that he only had Dean and happily stretched his legs.  
“Alright, time for bed.” Gabriel announced.  
He grabbed two of the bags and Bobby the third and they all walked to the bedroom.  
The room was painted baby blue and on the left and right of the door were two brown dressers, the one on the right for Dean and Sam, and the one on the left for Castiel and Crowley. On the left side of the room was a small bookshelf with three shelves that at the moment were empty and on the right side of the room was a small table with two chairs pushed in. To the back of the room also on the right side in the corner was a small child’s bed with a red and silver bed set an a toy chest in front, next to it a couple feet away was a crib with a dark blue pillow and a white blanket. On the left side of the room in the corner was another small child’s bed with a white and blue bed set, a few feet away from the bed was another crib with a silver pillow and a dark red blanket. In between the two crib’s was a green changing table and in the center of the room was a small light purple rug. It was a very attractive room, Gabriel did a wonderful job putting it together.  
Sam made his way to the bed with the red and silver bed set and Cas the blue and white bed set, each tucked themselves in and closed their eyes falling asleep immediately afterwards. Gabriel set the bags down on the ground and walked Dean over to the crib closest to Sam with the blue pillow and white blanket and carefully laid him down. Bobby walked over and handed him a pacifier which Gabriel carefully gave to Dean, Bobby then laid Crowley down in the crib with the silver pillow and the red blanket then slipped a pacifier into his mouth. The two of them sighed when the fell asleep without a fuss and made their way out of the room, before they left they quietly put the toys clothes, and books away. Then they turned on the small lamp on one of the dressers and closed the door behind them. Bobby made his way down to the kitchen and started to put the food and things away were he decided they were supposed to go while Gabriel went into the bathroom and started to unload the last bag. He unloaded and put away the scrubbies, bubble bath, kid shampoo and conditioner, a stool, a couple of rubber duckies, and wet crayons. When he was finished he made his way to the couch,  
“Wake me when you’ve found something.”  
“I thought angles didn’t need sleep.” Bobby grunted.  
“Unless they use a tremendous amount of grace moving six people, a ton of furniture, and watched de-aged children, such as I just did.”  
Bobby nodded and watched as Gabriel threw himself face first onto the couch, he shook his head and took a seat in the library and started to see if he could find anything like this.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Dean whimpered quietly in his sleep and tossed around a bit before waking up with a start. He looked around the room with large fearful eyes,  
“Dean?” Sam slurred, still half asleep.  
A small pitiful whimper was his reply, he frowned and got out of bed and walked over to the crib.  
“Dean?” He said softly.  
Dean started to cry quietly, Sam climbed up onto the crib and carefully landed next to Dean. Dean threw himself onto his brother’s chest and clung onto his chest tightly, Sam wrapped his brother into a tight hug,  
“Sh, Dean it’s okay. It was just a dream, I’m the big brother so that means I’ll protect you. Safe is with me Dean, nothing is going to hurt you while I’m here.”  
Dean gave a small nod but continued to hide in Sam’s chest, Sam laid them both down and pulled the soft white blanket over them. He rubbed small circles on Dean’s back as his brother slowly calmed down, he searched for the pacifier and gave it back to Dean before pulling him back into a tight hug. Dean let out a small sigh before falling asleep, when Sam felt that Dean was really asleep and wasn’t going to wake up he let himself fall asleep as well.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Castiel had woken up to but had decided to let Sammy take care of his little brother, when they were asleep though he walked over to Crowley to check up on the small boy. Crowley, who had also woken up, smiled brightly when he saw Castiel and reached out towards him, or rather his wings. Castiel sighed and walked back to bed and grabbed his pillow before climbing into the crib with Crowley. He laid down next to the younger boy and wrapped him in both his arms and wings, he remover the pacifier form Crowley’s mouth and offered him a feather instead. Crowley happily took it and put it in his mouth then snuggled up to Castiel and fell back asleep. Castiel sighed and smiled into Crowley’s hair, he really did love his family. He’d ask Dean if he was okay tomorrow, maybe Gabriel could help Dean with his nightmares. He’d have to ask him later when it was just the two of them, he sighed again then drifted off as well.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update even if it is small, as always please excuse my grammar and spelling. I'll be updating Large Family, Small People next, when I find my notebook.  
> Comments are appreciated but not necessary, they actually motivate me to update faster. Love you all!  
> <3 XD


	3. Adjusting to the new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! As usual please forgive my bad spelling and grammar, love you all!  
> <3 XD

It was around 7:00 when Gabriel and Bobby woke up; they made their way to the boy’s room and paused for a second when they saw the older boys had moved into the cribs. Sam was still hugging Dean and Castiel Crowley,

“Dean had a nightmare.” Sam said quietly, startling both men. 

“Crowley likes wings.” Castiel added. 

“How long have you two been awake?”

They shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“A while.” Sam added. “But De was still asleep and so was Crowley, so we just stayed so they could keep sleeping.” 

Gabriel shook his head chuckling softly to himself; he leaned down and picked Dean up carefully. Bobby did the same with Crowley, the two woke up slowly. 

“Good morning Dean.”

Dean rubbed his eye then leaned against Gabriel’s chest and smiled sleepily, 

“G’morning.” He said so quietly that Gabriel almost missed it. 

Crowley, who had whined a bit at the loss of wings, smiled happily when he saw Bobby. Gabriel helped both Sam and Cas out of the cribs. The two ran off to the bathroom giggling softly to themselves. Gabriel set Dean down on the changing table and changed his diaper, 

“I think he’s old enough to start potty training.” Bobby said. 

Gabriel nodded, “Let’s wait until tomorrow, today I think we should all just adjust to everything.”

He picked Dean up and went to the dresser and started picking out clothes, 

“Alright Dean-o, let’s get you dressed.”

Gabriel rummaged through the drawers and grabbed a pair of shorts and a bright red t-shirt with a dinosaur on it. He slipped Dean into the clothes and the traded Bobby kids. He dressed Crowley into a black t-shirt with light-sabers on it and a pair of shorts like Dean’s. He traded kids again and wandered into the bathroom, Cas and Sam had just finished and ran out to get dressed. It looked like a race to Gabriel; he combed Dean’s hair and let him brush his teeth. Bobby did the same for Crowley but helped him a bit more. 

“How bout some breakfast?” the old hunter asked. 

Dean and Crowley smiled happily at him; they walked out of the bathroom and made their way to the kitchen. They set both boys in their booster seats, 

“Alright for those two they can have oatmeal, for the other two they can have cereal.”

Gabriel nodded and started to make the oatmeal for Dean and Crowley, he made it the same way he did with Castiel and hoped they liked it.   
Sam and Castiel ran into the kitchen not to long afterwards fully dressed. Sam had a pair of jeans on and a red plaid button up shirt, along with black boots. Cas also had a pair of jeans on but had on a blue t-shirt with an owl on it, and a pair of convers. Sam sat between Crowley and Dean; Castiel sat next to Sam closer to Dean.   
Bobby placed a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of both boys, their eye lit up and they happily dug in. Gabriel gave the other two their bowls with oatmeal with raisins inside. Dean smiled as thanks and started eating, Crowley just started eating. Bobby and Gabriel sat down and watched the boys eat their food, 

“So did you find anything last night?”

“No. I found jack squat on de-aging spells, so instead I looked up how to take care of kids their age.”

“And?”

“And I found that people don’t know shit. Every link had a different answer than the one before and those “experts” have never been around a child in their life.”

Gabriel grinned, “Well, I took care of Castiel and you took care of Sam and Dean, we’ll just do it like we did then. Adding Crowley to the mix shouldn’t be too hard.”

Bobby grunted in response. Yah how hard could it be?   
He sighed and waited for the four boys to finish eating, when they were done Bobby and Gabriel cleaned up the smaller boy’s faces then cleared the table. When they were done the two of them picked up the two boys and went into the living room. They set them on the floor next to Castiel and Sam, who had grabbed some toys from the room. Dean grabbed one of the toy cars and started rolling it around the floor making small car noises. Crowley showed no inters in the toys but grabbed onto Castiel’s wings instead. They twitched in annoyance as Cas rolled his eyes but he made no movement to pull them away. He and Sam started building a castle out of blacks, happily content with the world, and for a good fifteen or twenty minutes things stayed pretty calm like that. Then, like yesterday, the chain reaction happened all over again.  
Crowley pinched the wings to hard, Castiel took them away sending Dean’s car flying, Dean got mad and knocked down the castle Cas had been building, and then Sam yelled at Dean. 

“Dang it Dean! You wrecked my castle you jerk!” 

The word “jerk” rolled off Sam’s tongue naturally like it usually would, when they were big. But since they weren’t big anymore the word had a whole different meaning now; as soon as Sam had said it his hands flew to his mouth and Dean’s body deflated. Sam reached towards Dean but before he could reach him Dean had turned and ran off to the bedroom. Crowley started sobbing at the loss of wings and his friend running away sad. 

“Look what you did!” Sam and Castiel shouted together. 

“You made Crowley cry!”

“You made Dean run away!” 

Sam pushed Cas down again and the two were soon rolling around the floor once more. Bobby walked over to Crowley and carefully picked up the small sobbing boy; he rubbed small circles on his back and whispered small reassurances in his ear. Gabriel scruffed Sam and Cas and set them in their own corners once more, he sighed. He’d deal with those two in a moment but first he went after Dean.   
He found the small boy curled up in a corner crying his little heart out, Gabriel’s heart clenched at the sight. He sat down next to Dean and pulled the boy into his lap; he wrapped both his arms and wings around him and started to rock him back and forth. 

“Sh, hey Dean it’s okay. Sam didn’t mean it; you’re one of the sweetest boys I know. Shh, it’s okay.” 

He continued to murmur small things in Dean’s ear, when they boy stopped crying Gabriel got up and walked out of the room and to Bobby. Bobby and Crowley were on the couch watching Dragon Tails; Gabriel handed Dean to Bobby. Crowley hugged Dean tightly and handed Dean his tail, Dean held onto it sadly and leaned into his friends embrace. Gabriel smiled at them then turned his attention to the other two boys. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him to the room, 

“Castiel.”

“I’m sorry!” he shouted. 

Gabriel sighed and sat down on one of the dressers, they needed a chair or something in here,

“I know you’re sorry Castiel, it was an accident but you know better than to fight.”

Castiel’s head hung low, “I know.” He said softly. 

Gabriel sighed again; he hated this part, always had and always would,

“Three, count them.” 

Cas nodded, Gabriel pulled him over his lap and pulled the little boy’s pants down. 

Smack.

“One.”

Smack.

“Two.”

Smack. 

“Three.”

Gabriel had really barely hit the small boy but Castiel was always one for guilt so it didn’t surprise Gabriel when the boy was sobbing. Gabriel pulled Castiel’s pants up and hugged the small boy; Castiel wrapped his legs around him and sobbed into his shirt,

“M’sorry.”

“I know Castiel, but you need to apologize to the other boys too.”

Cas nodded and Gabriel walked back into the living room and set Cas back in his corner. Gabriel walked over to Sam next and led him to the bedroom next. Gabriel sat down on the dresser, 

“It was Castiel’s fault!” Sam shouted. 

Gabriel sighed, “It was? So Castiel told you to push him down? Told you to yell and Dean and call him a name?”

Sam shuffled uncomfortably, “Well, no but-”

“No one forced you to react the way you did, you did that on your own account Sam. The way you acted was your fault and no one else’s.”

“Not all of it!”

“Oh? Which part wasn’t your fault?”

“Cas threw Dean’s car.”

“On purpose?”

“….No but Dean knocked down my blocks!”

“Wasn’t Castiel playing with those too?”

“…yah.” 

Sam looked down in defeat and started to cry, Gabriel sighed, 

“Sam you’re not allowed to fight, I told you this already.” He said gently.

“I know, I’m sorry Gabriel.”

“Thank you but there are still consequences to your actions Sammy. Three swats and I want you to count them, okay?”

Sam nodded and Gabriel picked him up just like he did with Cas.

Smack.

“One.”

Smack.

“Two.”

Smack. 

“Three.”

Just like with Castiel he hugged the small boy who was just crying softly then walked back into the living room and set him in the corner. Gabriel nodded to Cas who then went and apologized to Dean and Crowley and after a look from Bobby to Sam as well, though he wasn’t happy about it. Gabriel gave him a thumbs up in approval and Cas sat down on the couch and watched cartoon too. Gabriel nodded to Sam next who also went and slowly walked to the couch and apologized to Dean and Castiel, Dean and Crowley went ahead and apologized to everyone as well; Sam smiled and sat down next to Cas. Castiel wrapped a wing around him and the two boys smiled at each other.   
When the episode was over Bobby had everyone pick up their toys and put them away and by this time the boys were all hungry. Gabriel got out the grapes from the fridge and put a bit in four different cups for everyone. The four boys happily sat and ate their snack then ran off to go play in their room.   
Castiel found a puzzle to play with, Sam grabbed a book and sat down on his bed, Crowley found a toy train, and Dean found a small brown stuffed bear. Dean hugged the bear tightly and sat in the corner away from everyone. 

“Hi.” He whispered softly, “I’m Dean. I like you, you have blue eyes like Cas and your fur’s soft like my big brother Sammy’s hair. I’m going to call you Ray and now you’re my best-est friend forever and ever, okay?” 

Dean giggled quietly and hugged the bear again and closed his eyes; he stayed like that for a while until he felt a small tug on his bear. His eyes shot open and he stared at Crowley, who had grabbed the bear, 

“Bear?” he said softly.

Dean looked down at the bear sadly then gave it to Crowley; the boy squealed with joy and walked off. Dean brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and tried not to cry. Dean knew that he supposed to share and make other people happy first, that’s what his dad always told him, and he was happy that Crowley was happy but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt a lot.   
Crowley stared at his friend then looked down at the bear then, with small chubby baby determination, wandered over to the toy box.   
Dean looked up when he felt someone poke him arm, Crowley smiled at him and handed him the bear. Dean frowned confused, Crowley showed Dean a small stuffed elephant then sat next to Dean and hugged his elephant, 

“Berry.” He announced and pointed at his toy.

Dean smiled and hugged both the bear and his friend then grabbed Crowley’s hand and the two of them walked over to Sam’s bed and climbed on. Sam looked up surprised and smiled; Crowley crawled into Sam’s lap and Dean sat on the right of him.   
Castiel looked up from his puzzle and smiled before walking over and climbing into the bed too, he placed Dean on his lap and sat next to Sam.   
Sam grinned and started to read his story out loud. 

Bobby and Gabriel walked in and smiled at the sight of the four boys curled up together, listening to Sam’s story. They shared a fond look then walked into the library to see if they could find anything to help them. 

Dean hugged his bear again and smiled happily, feeling safe and warm; he loved his family a lot and hoped that they’d always stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update, my next one will be Large Family, Small People. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Feel free to let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see.   
> <3 XD


	4. A Gift That’s Not Taken Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel plans a big day for himself and gives a gift in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY!  
> I did not mean to leave you guys for this long; I feel like such an asshole.  
> My life has been going through one big dark adventure but thankfully it's starting to come together.   
> Again I am so sorry guys!  
> :(  
> <3 XD

Gabriel and Bobby let the boys play for a good long while before deciding it was time for lunch.

Bobby made grilled cheese and tomato soup for them and served it up with a side of grape juice.

Gabriel had cut up the grilled cheese for Crowley and Dean into smaller bite sized pieces before deciding it was safe enough for the kids.

 

“Alright kiddos time for lunch.” Gabriel announced when he walked into the room.

 

Castiel and Sam ran into the kitchen with Crowley trailing behind.

 

Gabriel frowned, “Dean? It’s lunch time.”

 

Dean looked up at Gabriel then back down at his bear and shook his head.

Gabriel walked over to Dean and knelt down next to the boy,

 

“Why not Dean?”

 

Dean held up his bear, “Ray.”

 

Gabriel smiled, “Ray huh? Well your friend can come sit next to you at the table.”

 

Dean gasped, “Really?!”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Sure kiddo, now let’s go eat.”

 

Gabriel picked up Dean and the bear and the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

Gabriel set Dean down in his booster seat and sat the bear down in the chair between Dean and Cas.

 

Cas looked mildly offended at the fact that a stuffed bear was between him and Dean but chose not to say anything.

 After all, it was just a toy, Dean liked him better than any old toy right?

…. Cas decided that that he needed to talk with Dean later.

 

Cas sighed; he had a busy afternoon ahead of him.

He had to eat his lunch, talk to Dean about the bear, talk to Gabriel about Dean’s nightmares, _and_ find time to finish his puzzle!

 

There was so much to do! His wings flicked in annoyance at the long to do list.

Cas sighed again and quickly ate his lunch; which really was quite yummy, then looked Gabriel seriously.

 

Gabriel, noticing Castiel’s face, smiled to himself. His little obviously planned a big day for himself.

 

“Gabriel? I want to talk to you.”

 

Gabriel nodded and walked over to Castiel and picked him up. He nodded to Bobby on his way out of the kitchen.

 

“Alright busy bee, let’s go outside.”

 

Castiel nodded and relaxed against his older brother.

Gabriel wondered briefly if he should grab Cas a coat but decided against it.

 

The two of them left the bunker and walked towards the grassy area.

Gabriel set Cas down then sat down in the grass behind him.

 

“Alright busy bee, what’s up?”

 

Gabriel gently stretched out one of Cas’s wings and softly combed the feathers.

Cas smiled, Gabriel always groomed his wings the best.

 

“Dean has nightmares Gabriel. They make him sad and scared.

I don’t like it.

But you can stop them right? Cause you can do everything!”

 

Gabriel smiled and gently stretched the other wing and combed through the feathers.

 

“Well I don’t know about know about _everything_ but I can make the nightmares go away.”

 

Cas nodded, happy with the result of this talk.

 

“Alright my busy bee, give your wings a little shake for me.”

 

Cas nodded and did as he was told.

 

“Look at that, only four feathers fell out this time.”

 

Cas puffed up proudly; when the feathers stopped falling that means his second pair would be ready to come out.

 

“Can I have the feathers?” he asked shyly.

 

Gabriel smiled, “Sure honey bee.”

 

Castiel took the feather carefully; he looked at them and frowned thoughtfully.

 

“Um, Gabriel…” he shuffled his feet nervously.

 

Gabriel frowned and picked up Castiel, he frowned thoughtfully, “What’s the matter?”

 

Cas shyly held out a feather, “Here.”

 

Something in Gabriel’s throat seized up, “Castiel. You know giving someone one of your fourth feathers isn’t something you do lightly.”

 

“I know. But I want I you to have one.”

 

“Cassy bee-”

 

“Please Gabriel?” Cas’s lower lip trembled, “I know what it means, Lucy told me.”

 

Gabriel’s heart clenched at the memory of when Lucifer and Michael got along. And the times the three of them spent with Castiel; out of all the fledglings, Castiel was always the best.

He was the only one who ever to play, and learn, and _adored_ cuddles.

That was a long time ago though; all of that changed when Uriel decided to take Castiel away and put him in the ranks.

 

But giving someone a fourth feather was almost unheard of.

A fourth feather represented the parent, a father. Giving the feather signifies love and respect and is the highest honor a fledgling can give to a caretaker. The feather became preserved forever.

 

“Please?”

 

Gabriel nodded and carefully took the feather; the feather glowed faintly before dissolving.

Gabriel felt the feather reappear on the left side of his ribs as, what would look like a tattoo to anyone else, a symbol of trust connecting them forever.

 

Castiel hugged Gabriel, “Thank you Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel wrapped his wings around Castiel, “Thank you Castiel.” He said softly.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck a little tighter and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes, this chapter is a bit short. I have a reason for that, here it is.  
> It's been so long since I've updated I wanted to ease you guys back into it, this way if you have to re-read anything you're not overwhelmed.   
> Again I am so sorry guys, but like I said things are staring to go well.   
> If you guys have read my other story Breaking Point Can Be a New Start then you understand more about what I'm talking about.
> 
> But I've updated everything and I PROMISE to not leave you waiting so long.   
> Again I am so sorry guys!  
> <3 XD


	5. Dee-bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies!!!  
> I missed you guys and this story!  
> I hope you all like this update, even if it's a little short.  
> <3 XD

Gabriel carried Castiel back inside the bunker and set him down.

 

Cas smiled at Gabriel and ran off, “Dean!” Cas ran towards their room, “Dean!” he called again.

 

He heard a giggle from inside the room as he walked in.

Dean was sitting on the carpet with his bear, whispering some story to it.

 

Cas frowned and stomped over to Dean, “Dean! Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

 

Dean frowned; Dean didn’t hear anything after he came in here.

He was telling Ray about Castiel’s wings and how they looked really soft but he didn’t hear anyone calling him.

 

He shook his head and held up his bear, “Ray.”

 

Dean didn’t feel like saying much to anyone today, today was just a no word day now. But that was okay cause Cas seemed to understand anyway.

 

“I know you were talking to your dumb bear Dean.” Cas said rolling his eyes.

 

Dean slowly brought his bear back down; Cas thought his bear was dumb?

He didn’t think his bear was dumb, he liked his bears. Did that mean he was dumb too?

He didn’t want Cas to think he was dumb.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he threw his bear at Cas and ran out of the room.

Or tried to at any rate.

Castiel was faster than Dean and therefor grabbed Dean’s arm before he could go anywhere.

 

“NO!” Dean shouted.

 

“Dean, stop!” Cas demanded.

 

Dean fell on the floor and let his tears fall; Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and subtly put the stuffed bear in Dean’s lap while doing so.

He wrapped his wings around Dean and slowly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, like Michael does sometimes does.

 

“I don’t think _you’re_ dumb Dean.” He huffed out, making Dean frown, “I just don’t like your bear cause you might like it better than me.”

 

Dean looked down at his bear; Cas thought he liked his bear more?

That was silly.

Cas was silly.

 

“Blue.”

 

Cas frowned, “What?”

 

Dean showed Cas his bear, “Blue.”

 

Cas looked at the bear, the only thing on it blue was the eyes. They almost matched his eyes- oh.

Ohhhh!

 

Cas smiled, “Like me?”

 

Dean smiled, happy his friend understood.

 

He took his friend’s hand and rubbed it on the bear, “Sammy.”

 

Cas nodded, “Sammy’s hair is soft too.”

 

Dean hummed, pleased Cas understood what he meant, again.

Cas was smart.

Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek; Dean liked Ray but he always liked Cas bestest.

 

Cas blushed as Dean giggled, Dean still liked him better.

He guessed the bear wasn’t too bad then.

 

Dean suddenly pushed Cas away; he had an idea!

 

He ran over to one of the toy boxes and dropped his bear on the floor before digging in the box.

He paused and looked down at his bear and picked him up, then gently sat him down so he was sitting nicely against the toy box.

Dean smiled and nodded to himself before he started digging through the box again.

 

He squealed happily when he found his target. He quickly picked up his bear and ran over to Castiel.

 

“Here!” he practically shouted as he shoved something at Cas.

 

Cas gasped; Dean got him a bee! A fat and round stuffed bumblebee!

 

“Ray.” Said Dean as he pointed at his bear then looked at Cas expectantly.

 

Cas frowned thoughtfully, what should he name the bee Dean gave him?

 

Cas gasped, “Dee-bee!” he declared proudly.

 

Dean smiled and nodded, Dee-bee sounded nice to him.

Dean yawned and rubbed his eye, he was glad Cas had a toy now too.

 

Cas smiled and took his friends hand, “Come on.”

 

He pulled Dean towards his bed.

He wasn’t tired, not at all, but Dean was.

But Cas couldn’t put Dean in the crib, so he could lay down with Cas in his bed.

 

Not that Cas was tired, he just didn’t want Dean to fall out the bed.

That’s why Dean got under the covers first, then Cas got in.

 

Dean snuggled up to Cas and rubbed his face against his chest. Castiel wrapped his arms and wings around him.

Cas was nice.

 

Dean hoped they’d be friends forever, “Bye.” He said softly, signaling that he was going to sleep.

 

Cas smiled, “Bye Dean.” He said softly.

 

One day, he’d give Dean a gift too, and it’d be the best gift anyone could ever give.

His eyes slowly closed and soon, he drifted off with his friend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you may have noticed a few things that I've been hinting at. Now that mixed with the adding of tags, what do you think?  
> I'm excited to go this new way but feel free to let me know what you think guys!   
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD


End file.
